


blue

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [16]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 16: blueHer skin glows in the low lamp light.
Relationships: Emily (Corpse Bride)/Reader
Series: femslash february 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 2





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> this could be seen as a sequel to my previous fic 'do you want to die together' or you can read it on it's own. if ur reading it on its own here is the background info. u are victors sister, you took his place in the movie and married emily, you took the big chug and now u and emily live happily ever after. this is a scene in ur happily ever after with emily.

Her skin glows in the low lamp light. She sings softly under hear breath, dances with every step. She finds magic in even the littlest of things.

These are just some of the things you love about Emily. 

Your life in the land of the dead is more fulfilling than your original life was. Here you have friends, have hobbies and a pet and a wife who loves you. Some days you dance in the bar, laughing and smiling, joyful in every sense of the word. 

The only thing you don't have is your brother.

But no one says anything about how often you and Emily visit the land of the living, so really who cares?

When you hold hands you're amazed to find your skin is nearly the shade of blue. Like forget-me-nots or cornflowers.

Her lips are full, a gentle smiling moon. She plays only the sweetest melodies for you, music so sweet it makes you cry. 

You love her more than life itself.

Your bride deserves nothing less thank your full devotion, and you give it to her, smile like syrup as you adore her.


End file.
